Memories
by TwiliteEmo
Summary: Ice King's fanfiction about Fionna and Cake was simply a story told by a crazy old man, right? When Finn and Jake find an old hat in their attic, everyone will learn that sometimes, even the craziest of stories are based on truth. Rating may change later, simply because I have no idea where this will go.
1. Prologue: They're Real?

**I don't know where I'm actually planning on going with this story. I fell asleep watching Adventure Time and my mind, while hyped up on too much sugar, came up with this weird idea for a story. I'm going to start it by having each chapter as "memories" and maybe it'll get to what my sleep came up with. I don't know if I even really like the idea. And I know that to pull it off, I'll have to change a few, or maybe more than a few, things. But, that's okay, because this is fanfiction, and I can basically do whatever I want. This is just for fun anyway XD**

**I swear I'll stop rambling eventually. So, this is a Fiolee story. Because, I'm obsessed. Majorly. But, yea, anyway, enjoy the fruits of my crazy.**

**Prologue: They're Real?**

"This is just a bunch of Marceline's old junk." Jake said moving a box with his foot. "There's nothing up here dude."

"I'm telling you," Finn said, "I heard something." He started digging in another box, but this one looked a lot more beat up than the others and there was a lot more dust on the items inside.

"You imagined it man." Jake said.

Finn simply shook his head and picked up the box, to be able to look inside it better. He carried the box over to Jake and sat down. He moved the contents around until something white caught his eye.

"Whoa, check it out!" Finn said holding up the cloth item.

"It's just one of your hats."

"Dude, my hats don't have bunny ears." Finn said holding out one of the long ears with his other hand.

* * *

"Finn, what is so important?" Princess Bubblegum asked once Finn and Jake had gathered her, Marceline, and even the Ice King into the attic of the tree house. Princess Bubblegum was here because she was the smartest person that the two boys knew, so she would think of some kind of an answer, wouldn't she? Marceline was obvious too. Her stuff was up here. Maybe she knew about the hat. And the Ice King, actually, he was just nosy and followed the boys. But, he did tell them that weird story once. Maybe, he knew something too.

"Lookit!" Finn said holding up the hat.

"It's just one of your hats." Ice King said.

"Shut your glob Ice King." Finn grumbled. "It's not my hat."

"You brought us all here…to look at a hat Finn?" Bubblegum asked.

"Seems pretty pointless." Marceline added.

"I want to know whose hat it is." Finn said. "And why it's up here in the attic."

With that everyone turned to look at Marceline, who simply shrugged.

"Beats me. Over the years, things add up." She floated aimlessly around the room. "From the look of that box, it's been up here forever. I don't remember it." She stopped and smirked at the group. "Didn't that chick in your story have a hat with bunny ears?" She looked pointedly at the Ice King.

"Who? F-fionna? Yea, why?"

"That's it then," Jake said, "the Ice King must have put that hat here to make us all believe his stupid story was true."

"Why would I do that!?" Ice King yelled.

"Because you have poo brain?" Jake suggested.

Bubblegum shook her head. "Enough." She sighed before continuing. "So, nobody knows anything about this hat. That's obvious." She turned to Finn. "Maybe, the hat simply got gathered in with Marceline's stuff over the years Finn. It could have happened. And whatever stories Ice King has been telling are simply stories. He's crazy, but even he wouldn't sneak into your tree house for something so silly."

Ice King made a remark about his story not being fake, that Fionna and Cake were real. Somewhere. This caused Finn and Jake to assault him with questions of their own.

"Guys." Marceline said after the guys started a screaming match. "Will you just shut up!?" Everyone froze and stared at her. "The thing is, that hat isn't mine. I honestly don't know how it got here. But, that box of stuff isn't even mine-"

"Then who's stuff is it?" Jake interrupted.

Marceline hissed at him in annoyance, causing Jake to yelp and move behind Finn.

"I wasn't finished." She snapped. "That stuff isn't mine. But, I know who's stuff it is."

The room was silent as everyone waited for Marceline to finish speaking.

"Let's just say that some stories are based on some kind of truth."

**A/N: This prologue probably sucks. I'm honestly half asleep, but that's usually when I have creative ideas. I plan on editing this and adding more adventure time vocab, but I'm going to do that later. Right now, I wanted to focus on the story. The next chapter will start the Fiolee-ness XD promise.**

**I read online, and gathered based on stuff I've watched, that the candy people were created after the mushroom war. Well, in this story, that's not how it happened. Because I want to be difficult XD But, I plan on having candy people and other Adventure Time people in the pre-war world, only along with humans. I'm still mulling all of the details over. So, this might end up being a total dud and making absolutely no sense. But, like I said, this is only for fun and I had this idea and I wanted to at least give it a try.**

**Peace.  
~*TwiliteEmo*~**


	2. Chapter 1: Fionna Meets Cake

**So, yea, here's the first actual chapter for this story. Please enjoy.**

**Oh! And since I completely forgot to mention it in the prologue. I don't own any of this. At all. Just my caffeine-induced changes on the storyline.**

**I might have breaks occasionally in the memories for the current time characters to talk, if I do, I'll be sure to separate it clearly. After the first memory or so, I'll try to leave the current time stuff to either the beginning or the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Fionna Meets Cake**

Everyone just stared at Marceline. Ice King's ridiculous story couldn't be true. That was nuts.

"Very funny Marceline." Jake said from behind Finn.

Marceline arched an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm kidding around?" she snarled.

"N-no!" Jake yelped. "But you said you didn't remember the hat."

"I said I didn't remember that box." Marceline said. "Don't read into what I say so much." She motioned around the room. "There are a lot of boxes up here. No, I don't know exactly what's in each one, sorry, that I forgot about that one box. But, I do remember that hat."

"So, you know who's hat it is?" Finn pipped up, he was obviously anxious. "And you know how it got here?"

Marceline sighed. "Yes and no." Finn and everyone looked confused so she continued. "I know who owned the hat. No idea how it got in that box though."

"Marceline," Bubblegum chimed in, "you said Ice King's story was based on a truth. What did you mean?"

"That hat belonged to Fionna-" Marceline started to answer.

"I knew they were real!" Ice King yelled. He started to dance around. His face was steadily turning pink. He was muttering to himself about "his Fionna and Cake".

Marceline simply shook her head and continued speaking. "Anyway, that hat is really, really old. Fionna was alive before the Mushroom War."

Ice King stopped his crazy dancing and looked at her. "You mean to say…."

"She's dead. Gone. She was a human, after all." Marceline's voice held some remorse, but not much.

Finn threw the hat on the ground and left the attic without a word.

"Finn!" Bubblegum called running after him. When she caught up to him, the thirteen-year-old was fighting back angry tears. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"It's not fair!" Finn shouted. "I don't know anything about the humans, even though I am one. I just… I got excited about that hat. I knew it was dumb, but…"

Bubblegum started to think quickly. "Sometimes….memories are linked to certain items. Things that are near and dear to a person. Maybe, we can take this hat to a wizard and view the memories that _might_ be linked to it."

"Really?" Finn brightened up instantly. "That would be algebraic! Jake! C'Mon man! Let's go."

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea." Marceline said, just as the duo was starting to leave the tree house. "Some things are better left forgotten and left in the past."

* * *

"So, we just pick one of these weird bubbles and we can watch a memory?" Jake asked. "Seems easy enough." He started to grab a random bubble but Bubblegum stopped him.

"Maybe, we should start somewhat earlier." She suggested. "that memory looks to be close to the Mushroom War." She instead picked up a different bubble and the group was taken into the memory.

* * *

Fionna sat up slowly and stretched. Her hair was falling out from under her hat, which was askew on her head from sleeping. She looked around the room slowly, yawned, and tossed herself back against the pillow.

"FIONNA!" A shrill voice yelled from outside the room. "GET UP!"

Fionna yelped and quickly jumped out of the bed. Her foot caught on the blanket and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Stupid blanket. Let. Go. Of. Me." She wrestled herself out of the blanket and walked out of the room rubbing her eyes.

"You're going to be late again."

Fionna simply ignored the woman. Instead, she walked past the woman, to where an infant was sitting in a baby swing.

"Hey little man!" Fionna said brightly. "Mom and Dad should be home soon." She smiled at the baby who simply cooed in response. "I know, I miss them too."

* * *

"Whoa, who's the brat?" Ice King asked.

"Her little brother." Marceline sighed.

"Since when did Fionna have a brother?" he asked.

"Sssshhhh!" Finn and Jake snapped at Ice King.

* * *

"You need to get ready for school Fionna. If you're late again, you'll be suspended." The woman said.

Fionna sighed. "Alright." She kissed the baby on the forehead. "I'll be back soon little man! Be good for me."

On her walk to school, Fionna noticed a group of older boys huddling around something. Whatever it was hissed at the boys.

"Look, it stretches." One of the boys said to the rest.

"Stop that!" a feminine voice said sharply.

Fionna stopped walking and tried to get a better look. It looked like the boys were picking on a cat. And they were stretching it! Annoyed, Fionna dropped her backpack on the ground and stomped over to the group of boys.

"Leave that cat alone!" She shouted.

The biggest of the boys turned to Fionna and glared down at her. "Oh yea, what if I don't want to? Gonna do something, little girl?"

Fionna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I will."

The boy picked up the cat roughly, causing it to cry out in pain.

"I said: leave it alone!" Fionna snapped, trying to reach the poor creature, but the boy held it just out of her grasp.

The boy laughed and shoved Fionna. She landed on the ground. The rest of the group laughed.

"Stop tormenting that cat!" Fionna shouted charging at the boy. Her shoulder hit him squarely in the gut causing him to drop the cat, which Fionna caught with ease. "Get out of here." She said, setting the cat down.

The boys circled around Fionna, all of who were glaring at her. Fionna gulped. This wasn't good. However, she didn't cower. She kept her chin up and glared right back.

"Hold on Sugar!" The feminine voice from earlier said. Fionna blinked in confusion as something soft wrapped around her and lifted her up, just as the boys closed in on her.

"What the flop?"

Fionna was flown a safe distance away and sat on the grass, when the soft thing shrunk down into the cat she had saved.

"Thank you for helping me out of that pickle darling. You sure were a huge help!" the cat said.

Fionna simply blinked.

"Oh!" the cat said. "Where are my manners? My name's Cake!" The cat smiled at Fionna.

Fionna shook her head swiftly. She knew there were animals that could talk and other strange things in the world. Her parents always had strange stories for her when they came home. But, Fionna had never actually seen anything like this for real.

"I'm…Fionna." She couldn't help but smile back at Cake.

"You sure are brave." Cake gushed. She laughed when Fionna seemed embarrassed by the compliment. "You're so young though-"

"I'm not that young!" Fionna said quickly. "I just turned thirteen!"

Cake laughed. "That's young, trust me."

A bell rang in the distance.

"Oh no!" Fionna gasped. "I'm late for school!" she patted her back. "My backpack!"

Cake quickly calmed down the hysterical girl and took her back to where the boys had been.

"Hurry to class Sugar. And thanks again!" Cake said as Fionna ran off.

"No problemo!" Fionna shouted over her shoulder.

**A/N: Well, here's the first memory. I hope none of the characters are too ooc. If they are, I apologize. I'm trying to avoid that. I've got several ideas and such set up for this so, I might update fairly regularly. Maybe.**

**This story will probably start out kind of slow. Because I've got to work some details in my head before I actually type anything up. I've got a page simply dedicated to notes, it's such a mess. But, that's how my mind works. Here's to hoping I can keep everything straight. Cheers. Haha.**

**Peace.  
~*TwiliteEmo*~**


	3. Chapter 2: Wait, what?

**I have learned that I really shouldn't try updating a story while I'm half asleep. It took me several tries before I was finally happy with the prologue and first chapter. Mostly because I forgot that fanfiction always deletes my line breaks that I put in. Basically, I forgot to double check everything before I posted anything. Way to make myself look dumb. Ha.**

**So, yea, I got the idea for the baby from something I saw on YouTube. Well, I didn't see it. It was a song, so I listened to it. It was the Ice King singing. And yea, I'm not going to say much more because I haven't said anything else about the baby, but I'm sure everyone can figure it all out. But, anyway, what I was getting at, if anyone can tell me what that video was, because I can't find it anymore, I'll put a link to it. Because, that idea wasn't mine. It was totally someone else's brainchild. I can't remember all of the lyrics, but I do remember the Ice King saying something about freezing live creatures or something.**

**I don't own anything that appears on the television :P obviously.**

**Chapter 2: Wait, What?**

Fionna's ears were still ringing as she walked home. She was in so much trouble for being late. Agatha was going to flip. The school had already made it very clear to Fionna that they would be getting in contact with her guardian.

Nobody cared to even ask why she was late. Nobody cared that Fionna had helped a defenseless cat.

A cat that turned out to be totally math.

Cake could stretch and fly and stuff.

Fionna grinned as she remembered that morning. Okay, so maybe being late and getting trouble was worth it. She'd made an awesome new friend.

Slowly, the small house came into view and Fionna's good mood slowly drained away. She stood outside the front door for a bit. Finally, taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Fionna!" Agatha said immediately.

Fionna flinched, expecting a lecture, instead the young girl felt arms wrap around her.

"What's going on?" Fionna asked.

Agatha held back a sob and handed Fionna a piece of paper and ushered her out of the room. Confused, Fionna walked to her room. She smiled when she saw her brother's crib had been put in her room. He was sleeping soundly.

Fionna sat on her bed and started reading.

* * *

"What's the paper say?" Ice King asked.

"Will you be quiet!" Marceline hissed.

"I just want to know what the paper said." Ice King grumbled.

* * *

"No. No. No." Fionna kept repeating the same word over and over. The paper shook in her hands as silent tears made their way down her cheeks. "That can't…..No."

A soft cry broke her thoughts. Fionna picked up the baby right as he started to cry.

"Shh, shh." She cooed. "It's alright. I'm here little man." She stood and twirled around, causing the baby to laugh. Fionna smiled slightly. "I'll always be here Finn. No matter what."

* * *

"WHAT?" Everyone, except Marceline gasped.

"That baby has your name man!" Jake said to Finn.

"That's…creepy." Finn said.

"The baby doesn't have Finn's name, he _is _Finn." Marceline said.

"Well, yea, they have the same name-" Jake said.

"No, Finn is the baby!" Marceline snapped.

Everyone, except the Ice King, paled.

"What'd the paper say?" he asked.

**A/N: This chapter was really short. I'll admit, I rushed it. I just wanted to get it done. I promise that this will be the absolute shortest chapter I write. I think, that is unless prologue is shorter. Anyway, what I mean is, all of the rest of the chapters will be longer.**

**Peace.  
~*TwiliteEmo*~**


	4. Chapter 3: A Flying Jerk

**Over 200 views already? O.O talk about an awesome wake up call! I want to thank , JohnDeadWinchester2.0, Xodiac 451, and caytilyn for favoriting this XD You guys are awesome! And there are already two reviews! *Does sleepy happy dance***

**Of course, my wake up call is almost 10 pm. I'm nocturnal. So, every update for this story will probably be in the evening or during the night sometime. If I update during the day, it'll be a miracle. Just letting everyone know when to expect new chapters.**

**Xodiac 451:  
I'm glad you like the story :3 I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**BubblyMeTiffany:  
That was exactly what I was thinking when I typed the last little bit xD **

**Enjoy the next chapter everybody! :D And I don't own anything. Nope, never.**

**Chapter 3: A Flying Jerk**

Fionna wasn't sure where she was heading. She was simply walking. Baby Finn was in an infant carrier on her back and she was dragging her backpack behind her.

"Don't worry Finn, we're not going to some smelly orphanage." Fionna reassured the baby, who simply made a gurgling noise and hit her shoulder.

"Fi!" Finn said happily.

Fionna giggled. "Yep, little man. I'm Fi."

She continued walking until they were quite a ways out of the city. Fionna looked around the huge grassy plane. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

Fionna turned her head to watch Finn as she walked. His face was scrunched in concentration as he tried to grab some of the taller piece of grass. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Finn, wanna go on an adventure?" Fionna asked. Finn made some happy noise, but didn't look away from the grass. "Of course, it won't be a very fun adventure." Fionna added sadly. "Just to find some place to sleep. It's already getting dark." She thought for a minute. "But, tomorrow, we'll go on a real adventure."

As Fionna walked she began to feel chills every so often. Finn had long since given up trying to get the grass and had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Fionna wrapped her arms around herself and kept walking. She just needed to find someplace halfway decent for the night.

Fionna stopped walking and looked around. She was sure she had heard something moving in the tall grass.

"Fi, get ahold of yourself." She said softly. "You're imagining things."

She could have sworn she heard a deep chuckle when she said that.

Fionna shook her head and started walking again, only this time, just a little bit faster than she had been earlier. Again, she felt a chill. As if someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" Fionna stopped walking and asked loudly. Only silence answered her. "I know someone's out there!" she looked behind her.

"Boo." A male voice said just as Fionna turned around. She screamed and fell backwards. She could only blink at the guy as he laughed. He was wearing what looked to be a worn plaid shirt and ripped jeans, and his shaggy black hair fell into his eyes. At first she thought he was freakishly tall, until she realized…

"Oh my glob! You're floating!" Fionna gasped.

The guy stopped laughing and gave Fionna a pointed look, one eyebrow raised.

Before Fionna could stop herself, she erupted in massive word vomit. "People don't float! Th-that just doesn't happen. Then again, cats aren't supposed to talk and Cake was definitely talking to me earlier. And she could stretch! What kind of a cat does that? And now some guy is floating in front of me. These things don't happen. This isn't normal." Fionna squeezed her eyes shut. "You're dreaming Fi. This whole day has been a dream."

She slowly opened one eye; the guy was still in front of her. Only now he was smirking. He was obviously amused by the scene in front of him. Fionna quickly closed her eye.

"C'Mon Fionna, you need to wake up now. You're at home in bed. You're not in a giant field with some creepy guy standing, err, floating in front of you. No, he's not floating. He's not floating. People can't float. You can't float poo brain, so neither can he."

"I'm creepy, am I?" the guy laughed.

Fionna gasped and opened her eyes. The guy was still _floating_ in front of her, and he was still smirking at her.

* * *

"Anyone else creeped out that the Ice King's stories are true?" Jake asked.

"I guess it is possible." Bubblegum said. "Ice King has lived for a very long time. Maybe he knew Fionna and simply forgot over the years."

"How could I forget about such a hotti-" Ice King started to say.

"Ssshh!" Finn said. Everyone turned to him. Finn had yet to look away from the scene in front of them. His eyes were wide as he watched. It was understandable though. Other than Susan, Finn had not seen another human. And now he had the chance to watch the memories of not only another human, but a girl that was supposedly his sister.

* * *

"Are you done gawking, little girl?" the guy asked laying back with his hands behind his head. He was laying down. While floating in the air. As if it was a normal activity. Fionna could practically feel her eyes popping out of her head.

"I…you…but…I am not gawking!" Fionna could feel her face heat up.

"Oh, no. Not at all." The guy closed his eyes and shrugged. "Keep up _not_ gawking at me and your eyes will pop out of your head. I knowI'm good looking, but you don't have to be so obvious." That smirk was back.

"I am not gawking at you!" Fionna hissed. "How are you able to float?" she asked quickly.

"It comes with the title." He shrugged. He floated around Fionna and tugged on the one of bunny ears on her hat. "Why are you wearing this thing?"

"Stop that!" Fionna pulled her hat back down on her head and fixed her hair to stay under it. She glared at the guy. He only laughed and tugged on the ear again. "Leave my hat alone!" Fionna smacked his hand away. "What title? How does floating come with a title?"

The guy turned so that he was upside down, floating in front of Fionna. His face was inches from hers. "Babe, I'm the Vampire King." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"I thought Marceline was the Vampire Queen?" Finn asked, not looking away.

"Finn, this was before the Mushroom war." Marceline said. "I was just a little kid. This was several years before I even met this nut job." She pointed her thumb at the Ice King.

* * *

"Vampires aren't real." Fionna blurted out.

The guy sighed and turned so that he wasn't upside down anymore. "Humans are so oblivious."

Finn moved and made a noise as if he were starting to wake up.

Fionna turned and placed a hand on his head. "Shhhh Finn. Don't wake up. Everything's okay."

"Oh, I wouldn't say everything's okay." The guy said smugly. He floated around Fionna and snatched Finn away.

"Let go of my brother!" Fionna shouted, but the guy stayed out of her reach. Her shout startled Finn. His eyes shot open and he started screaming, not recognizing the person holding him.

"Let's see what you can do, little girl." The guy said. "You've got a lot to learn, try to keep up."

With that he shot across the sky, carrying a crying Finn with him.

"What the flop man? Give back my little brother!" Fionna yelled chasing after him.

It wasn't too long before Fionna could no longer see the guy or hear Finn crying. Fionna kept running, but it was hopeless. She couldn't keep up. The guy could fly for crying out loud! That was cheating.

* * *

"Man, you just got kidnapped by the Vampire King!" Jake said waving his arms around.

"Wait, isn't that the guy from the story you told Marceline?" Ice King asked.

"You're just now realizing that?" Marceline growled.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Jake asked.

Marceline sighed. "He was telling one of his stories to some of the princesses he had captured. The story was lame, so I decided to tell a story."

"That is the guy isn't it?" Ice King asked excitedly. "That's Marshall Lee!"

**A/N: Oh no, poor Baby Finn. Whatever will happen to him?**

**I feel like I'm making the Ice King really moronic. I'm not meaning too. I love the Ice King. He's just crazy enough to be awesome xD**

**Baby's Finn's song is my new ringtone on my phone now :D I sing along to it every time I get a phone call. **

**Peace.  
~*TwiliteEmo*~**


	5. Chapter 4: Marshall Lee's Little Fan

**I promise that this one memory is almost over. After that, it'll be one memory per chapter. So, yea, onto the next chapter.**

**Manda:  
For some reason, my computer seems to think your review is invisible xD it stays it's there, it just won't let me view it. But my phone will! :3 so yay. To answer your question, yes, I'm going to explain it. Don't worry. It just might be awhile, because 1) I'm not to that part yet lol and b) I still can't find the video that gave me the idea and I really want to put a link to that video first. I didn't mean to make your brain hurt tho! And I'm glad you love the story!**

**Enjoy everybody!**

**Chapter 4: Marshall Lee's Little Fan**

Fionna looked around her. There was no sign of her brother or the mysterious guy that flew away with him. Fionna started walking again. She was determined, one way or another, she was going to find her brother. And she was going to kick the snot out of that guy for taking him.

There was soft humming behind her. When Fionna turned she saw Cake walking around slightly in the distance.

"Cake!" Fionna yelled running after the small cat.

Cake turned and squinted. When she saw Fionna, the cat grinned.

"Well, hey ther-"

"Cake, you gotta help me!" Fionna stopped in front of Cake, her breathing was slightly labored. "My brother...some guy….he floated…and he took….he took Finn!"

"Honey, you have got to calm down." Cake put her arms around the hysterical girl. "Now, calmly tell me what happened."

Fionna took a deep breath before starting her story. "Okay, I was walking around with my brother, because we have nowhere to stay and I was trying to find someplace for me and Finn. Anyway, I started to think get the feeling that we were being watched and then this guy appeared out of nowhere. And Cake, he was floating! In the air! I didn't even know people could float. And he said he was a vampire, but just a vampire. This jerk thinks he's the Vampire King!"

"Honey, I don't mean to burst your bubble," Cake said, "but it sounds like you had a run-in with Marshall Lee. And hun, he _is _the vampire king."

"Well, why did he take my brother?"

"It sounds like Marshall Lee was just kidding around." Cake said. "He's always doing things to annoy everyone."

"I don't care if he's kidding around or not!" Fionna huffed. "Cake, you have to help me get Finn back. He's just a baby and he was crying! He's scared."

"It's alright honey." Cake said. "I know where Marshall Lee lives. We'll check there first." She stretched herself. "Hop on!"

As they flew Fionna had to keep a hand on her hat to keep it from flying off. She couldn't help but look around in awe. From her city, she had never been able to see any of this. She had never known what kind of amazing things were just beyond her old home. Finally they came up to a massive tree and Fionna couldn't believe her eyes.

"That's mathematical!" Fionna grinned.

Cake laughed and opened one of the windows and Fionna ran down Cake's long arm and jumped into the living room area. Cake shrunk down and entered the treehouse as well.

"Fi!" Baby Finn said happily as he crawled across the floor.

"Finn!" Fionna ran to him and picked him up, giving the child a quick once over for any bumps or bruises.

"Fi, creep!" Finn said slamming his tiny fists against her shoulder.

"Where'd you learn that word?" Fionna asked.

"So, you just barge into people's houses now?" a deep voice said.

* * *

"I thought the tree house used to be Marceline's." Jake said.

"Is nobody paying attention to anything?" Marceline sighed. "I said, I was a little kid during all of this. This was way before I moved into the tree house."

"You don't have to snap, I was just asking." Jake mumbled.

Marceline hissed in annoyance, causing Jake to scoot closer to Finn.

* * *

Fionna clutched Baby Finn closer to her. "You took my brother and ran…no, _flew_ off! I have every right to just barge in!"

"So, you kidnap little kids now?" Cake asked.

"Quiet cat!" Marshall Lee hissed. His face twisted and changed into something animalistic. Cake gasped and backed away.

"Finn, stop. Hold still." Fionna was struggling to keep a hold of the squirming baby. He wanted down.

"Creep!" Finn said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Fionna asked. Finn kept struggling; finally Fionna gently put him down. However, she made sure Finn wasn't close to the floating kidnapper. She didn't trust him.

"Creep!" Finn quickly crawled away from Fionna and toward Marshall Lee. "Up!" He demanded, slamming a tiny fist against Marshall's foot.

"No, Finn." Fionna said, picking up her brother who immediately began struggling to be put down again. "We don't ask creepy…That's why you keep saying creep!" Fionna couldn't keep herself from laughing. "You heard me call Marshall Lee creepy earlier."

Finn reached his arms toward Marshall. "Up!"

"I think you have a fan!" Cake laughed at Marshall Lee.

* * *

The memory slowly started fading away. Then the group found themselves back in the room full of bubbles.

"Pick another Finn!" Jake said excitedly.

Finn nodded slowly and reached for another memory bubble.

**A/N: Another short chapter. Hopefully this won't become a habit, but it might.  
**

**The next memory is going to be Fionna meeting Gumball, after that the memories will pick up. I don't really like writing Fionna meeting all of the characters. So, after this meeting, I'm just going to fastforward a bit to where Fionna knows what's going on and stuff.**

**Bye for now xD  
~*TwiliteEmo*~**


	6. Chapter 5: Can I Touch Your Hair?

**I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Can I Touch Your Hair?**

Fionna yawned as she, Cake, and Baby Finn flew across the grasslands. Cake wanted Fionna to meet some of her friends, and Cake even said Fionna and Finn could stay with her in the Candy Kingdom. There was a kingdom right outside of her city? That sounded a little crazy. Not to mention it was made out of Candy.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night." Cake laughed.

"But," Fionna yawned again, "Marshall had some crazy stories."

After Fionna noticed how well Finn had taken to Marshall Lee, Fionna had decided to give the guy another chance. Maybe they had just gotten off on the wrong foot. Even if the guy was self-centered and a creep.

"He's not as bad as he claims to be." Fionna said yawning. "I need a nap." She curled herself around her sleeping brother.

"I still don't trust him." Cake said.

"You were the one that said he waaas messing around." Fionna's eyes were starting to close and she was yawning more frequently.

"Messing around or not, he's still dangerous." Cake said.

"Uh huh." With that Fionna fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey! What happened?" Finn yelled looking around. Everything was dark.

"Fionna's asleep, Finn." Bubblegum **(A/N: I kept writing Gubblebum here, no idea why, but it cracked me up XD) **said. "These are her memories. If she's asleep, she can't remember what happened, so we can't see what she didn't."

* * *

"C'Mon, girl, wake up. We're here." Cake's voice said softly.

Fionna sat up and rubbed her eyes. Slowly she picked up Finn and slid off of Cake as the cat started to shrink.

Cake led them into a castle. If Fionna had been fully awake, she would have noticed the candy people that greeted her and Cake, however, her eyes were barely open and she didn't pay attention. She was aware that they had stopped walking and that Cake was talking to someone.

Fionna decided that she could rest her eyes, just for five minutes. She was going to need it once Finn woke up from his nap.

"So, you're the brave girl who helped Cake out the other day." A male voice said.

Fionna's eyes shot open and she yelped in surprise. "Huh? Oh, yea…that was me." Fionna laughed nervously, and scratched the back of her head with the hand that wasn't holding Finn.

"You have my gratitude." Prince Gumball took Fionna's free hand and kissed it.

"It wasn't a big deal man. Really, not a problem." Fionna could feel her face heating up.

"You're a human, aren't you, Fionna?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Uh huh." Fionna nodded slowly.

"Then, I take it, you don't know much about the candy people, do you?"

"C-candy…people?" Fionna asked. First talking stretchy cats, then kidnapping vampires, and now candy people?

Prince Gumball then started to explain the science behind the many people of his kingdom. After a while he waved a hand in front of Fionna. "Hello?"

"Huh?" Fionna blinked and looked up at the Prince.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm just going to be honest. I didn't get any of that." Fionna sighed. "I've always been awful in science….and math." She added under her breath.

Prince Gumball simply chuckled at her remark, which caused Fionna's face to heat up all over again.

"But, basically, all of the people, are made of some kind of candy?" she asked.

"Basically." Prince Gumball agreed.

"Even you?"

"Even me."

Fionna couldn't stop herself from asking, she knew it was a dumb question, but curiosity won. "Can I touch your hair? Please? It's just…you said everyone is made of candy and I don't know why but I really, really, really want to touch your hair. Maybe it's because it looks squishy-"

Fionna clamped her hand over her mouth quickly. Her eyes were wide and her face was a very deep scarlet.

**A/N: this chapter was absolute torture to write. I don't like it. It's short because I got angry with it. **


End file.
